There Goes My Life
by bangelluvforever
Summary: A Troyella one-shot. Based on the song "There Goes My Life." By Kenny Chesney. I hope you love it. Please R&R. Troyella all the way. T for some swear words.


_**Title: **__There Goes My Life_

_**Rating: **__T, just in case._

_**Disclaimer: **__I so DON'T own! WISH I DID! _

_**Feedback: **__Yes, please oh please._

_**Setting: **__3__rd__ year in college at U of A and then in the future_

_**Main Characters: **__Troyella_

_**Maybe Minor Characters: **__Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryan/Martha, Troyella's parents, Chaylor's parents, Zekepay's parents, Jelsi's parents, Martha's Parents, Ryan's parents. Others._

18 year old Jessica Marie Bolton, was sitting in her BWM convertible getting ready to head to the West Coast for college. Looking sadly out the car window she saw the only man in her life and the first man in her life look at her, her father, Troy Alexander Bolton.

Inside the mansion Troy looked out the window, removing the curtain to see his beautiful daughter out the window. Looking down and closing his eyes, he remembered the day, his wife told him about her being pregnant.

_**(Flashback to the last week of the third year of college at U of A)**_

_Troy Alexander Bolton, and his best friend, Chad Nicholas Danforth were in the U of A gym shooting hoops after their intense basketball practice, talking about anything and everything._

"_Hey man, your girlfriend's here." Chad said seeing his best friend's high school sweetheart come up behind them and stand on the edge of the court smiling nervously. Ever since Gabriella Marie Montez, had got together in high school, East High, they had been together with the whole Wildcat gang by their sides. Ever since then all the guys thought the girls unless that girl happened to be your girlfriend, as a sister. Same went with the girls. So ever since then Chad looked after Gabriella like a little sister._

_Troy smiled looking over at his beautiful Filipino girlfriend, Gabriella Marie Montez, standing at the edge of the court looking scared and nervous. _

"_Hey man! I'll let you go with Gabster. Tell her I say hey." Chad told his best friend before walking into the guys locker room leaving the young couple alone. _

"_Hey Brie." Troy said running over to his girlfriend kissing her on the lips. _

"_Hey." She said sadly not looking him in the eyes._

"_Brie, baby, what's wrong?" Asked Troy seeing that Gabriella was crying. _

"_Troy, I have something to tell you." Gabriella replied still not looking at him._

**/All he could think about was I'm too young for this./**

"_Okay, baby. Lets go over here." Troy said gently pulling her to the bleachers and then sitting her down and him sitting beside her._

"_Troy I have something to tell you." Gabriella said finally looking at his face with tears going down her face._

_Preparing for the worst Troy swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at his girlfriend and said, "What is it, Brie?" _

"_Troy….I'm pregnant." _

_All Troy did was look at her, turned away and walked away toward the locker room, leaving Gabriella standing their crying._

**/Got my whole life ahead. **

**Hell I'm just a kid myself. **

**How'm I gonna raise one.**

**All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke. **

**So much for ditchin' this town and hanginn' out on the coast. **

**Oh well, those plans are long gone./**

_Sitting against the lockers, Troy had his knees up, his shirt off, crying and his head in his hands thinking about his future now, his life, Gabriella, the baby, wanting it or not, mainly about everything. _

**/And he said, **

**There goes my life. **

**There goes my future, my everything.**

**Might as well kiss it all good-bye. **

**There goes my life…../**

**(Nine Months later...I barrowed the birth stuff from**** HSMandChelseaFCfan, i'm sorry i forgot to add the credit line. I hope its okay. I love you and your stories.****)**

_On March 12__th__, __Gabriella sat on her bed and watched ESPN with a smile. It had been a eights since she and Troy got engaged and married. She of course had to take a break from touring and acting because of the baby. Yes, Gabriella had made it big, out of all the Wildcats it was Gabriella, that made it big, bringing to Hollywood her dancing, acting, and singing skills. Troy postponed his Lakers career until Gabriella had the baby. But ESPN asked for an interview about the baby and Gabriella urged him to go. Troy agreed to go. Gabriella watched the interview on the TV as she got her bed rest. Gabriella shoved at least her hundredth strawberry with sugar on it, in her mouth; she was having strawberries with sugar as a craving._

"_Note to self; lose this baby weight as soon as you can." Gabriella told herself as she continued to watch the TV as Troy gushed about how excited he was to become a father and how he admitted that he was scared when Gabriella first told him about being him becoming a daddy only there second year in college and how he enjoyed doting over Gabriella. Gabriella blushed when Troy said that he will give the baby as much love as he gave Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and bit into another strawberry._

"_Perfect husband? Check please!" Gabriella whispered to herself as she continued to watch the TV._

_Then almost suddenly, Gabriella felt excruciating pain in her stomach. Gabriella grunted in pain and she placed a hand on her large swollen stomach and she froze in horror. Her hand was wet. She looked at her hand and she began to shake. Her water just broke. The baby was coming. Gabriella began to painfully shake in fear. She was home alone. She couldn't call anyone. Ryan was in Chicago with Sharpay for a family trip. Taylor was in Florida visiting family. The only person she could call was Chad; he was there with Troy. Despite the pain, Gabriella slid towards the end of her bed and she grabbed her phone and she called Chad on his cell phone._

_Gabriella began to shake as the contractions hit her like a basketball in the stomach. Gabriella began to get impatient when all she could hear was the phone ringing. She prayed and hoped that Chad would answer the phone and come get her._

"_Hello?" Chad answered._

"_Chad…baby…coming…please come get me…" Gabriella uttered through the excruciating pain. Gabriella heard Chad gasp on the other line and he paused briefly._

"_Okay Gabriella, just wait right there, I'm going to get Troy and we'll come get you." Chad told her._

"_No! You can't take troy away from his interview. Please just come get me and we'll call Troy from the hospital. I can't take him away from his interview." Gabriella said, trying her hardest not to scream in pain on the phone._

"_I'll bring Jack and Lucille with me. Then " Chad told her before hanging up._

_Gabriella closed her phone and she took big breaths as the contractions took its toll on her. Gabriella bit her lip hard. As much as she wanted to have this baby, she wished that Troy had been there with her so she wasn't so panicked. Gabriella soon let tears fall from her eyes. Oh how she wished Troy were there to help her._

""_How you doing Gabi?" Jack asked as Lucille filled in the forms for Gabriella and Gabriella was settled into her room._

"_Wanting to kill your son for not being here." Jack laughed as he sat down on the chair and held her hand. _

"_I'm scared Jack." _

"_It's going to be ok. Troy will be here soon and then if a few hours so will your baby. Everything will be fine." Jack assured her rubbing her hand as Lucille came into the room along with Inez and Greg Montez who had just arrived. Greg Montez moved to Gabriella's other side and held her hand tight while wrapping his arm around his beautiful daughter. Sharpay and Ryan who had just got back from their family trip and finding out about Gabriella after seeing Jack, Lucille and Chad pick her up at her house, were waiting in the waiting area not wanting to crowd Gabriella too much. _

"_What if something goes wrong and Troy blames me?" Jack smiled and shook his head as Inez, Greg and Lucille smiled too._

"_He wouldn't blame you." Inez said smiling at her daughter as her husband kissed Gabriella's forehead proud of how strong she was._

"_She's right I would never blame you." Gabriella who had been looking at her mom and dad trying to find comfort from her shot her head towards the door hearing Troy's voice. "You really do worry too much. Now I thought we had an agreement that you wouldn't go into labor while I wasn't there." Gabriella smiled as Jack moved away and let Troy sit next to her._

"_Hey don't blame me blame your baby. Don't you know we have an agreement me and this baby to keep daddy on his toes?" Troy shook his head as he kissed her gently before she broke away and groaned in pain._

"_We're going to wait outside. Call us if you need anything." Troy nodded as their parents left the two alone with Troy helping Gabriella along with her breathing knowing just how perfect their children were for each other._

"_Gabriella…why wouldn't you call me?"_

"_Troy, I couldn't." Gabriella told him, beginning to bear the pain that was being brought upon her. Troy sighed and his eyes reflected more hurt._

"_Why Gabriella? If I hadn't checked my text messages during commercial break, I wouldn't be seeing the birth of my first child. Why didn't you call me Gabriella? I'm your husband. You have to tell me these things." Troy told her as he leaned down towards her. Gabriela bit her lip, causing more pain to herself._

"_You seemed so happy to be back at work. I couldn't have you worried like that. I wanted you to be on TV. I wanted you not to worry like you are now." Gabriella said; tears slipping down her cheeks die to her raging hormones. It wasn't long until she began to whimper loudly. Troy began to gently shush her as he extended out his hand and he cupped her cheek in his hand. Gabriella tried her hardest not to meet his eyes, but Troy's thumb gently stroked her cheek and she couldn't help but look into Troy's eyes. He suddenly didn't seem so hurt; his eyes looked like he had just realized how much Gabriella truly meant to him._

_Troy couldn't help but stare at Gabriella. He didn't even realize how passionately and vigorously he was caressing her cheek. He just realized that Gabriella was his wife and he loved her more than anyone in the world. He realized that he wanted to be with her no matter what. He also realized…he was going to become a father. Troy stared into her beautiful brown eyes and he let a sudden smile grow across his face._

"_Gabriella…We're going to become parents." Troy said with a smile. Gabriella nodded her head, tears still slipping down her cheeks. Why was Troy being so abrupt about this?_

"_You just realized this NOW?! And believe me I know…I'm going through the pain to prove it." Gabriella said. Troy continued to smile at her lovingly as he caressed her cheek, not wanting to stop._

"_Gabriella…I love you so much. If I had to give up my career for you and this baby…I would. I would give it up in a second. I love you more than any human being. You are my wife…I've loved you since I met you. I know I was scared when you told me that you were pregnant, but I'm not scared anymore, I'm overjoyed. And so I'm going to give our baby the same amount of love that I give you. I promise Gabriella." Troy told her, with love and devotion in his voice._

_Gabriella smiled as tears slipped down her cheeks. This time, these weren't tears of pain or tears of hormones…these were tears of love. Love that was so powerful, Gabriella didn't know how to explain it. She took hold of his other hand and she placed a hand on her swollen stomach._

"_I love you so much Troy. I'm sorry I didn't call you." Gabriella said as she apologized. Troy smiled as he lifted up her hand and kissed it gently._

"_Don't apologize. We're going to be here for a while and I do not intend on leaving you here." Troy told her with a smile. Gabriella smiled, completely love struck as she placed her hand on Troy's hand that remained on her face._

"_Good." Gabriella said. If anything, it was better that Troy was in the room with her; having to go into labor would make things better now that they were together._

_Six hours later at 7.40pm Gabriella was told she was ready to go into delivery. She was now waiting in the room waiting for Troy to arrive after getting scrubbed up. Gabriella grinned seeing Troy come in wearing the green scrubs and a frown on his face._

"_You better know how much I love you the fact I am wearing green." Gabriella knew how much Troy hated the color green._

"_You better know how much I love you for wearing green because maybe you forgot I'm about to give birth to our baby." Troy rolled his eyes. He didn't know any woman who was this happy while in so much pain._

"_How are you happy?" Troy asked as the doctors all came into the room. _

"_Knowing that in a few minutes our baby will be here is enough to keep me happy for now but ask me again after." Troy laughed._

"_I'm so proud of you right now Gabi and I always will be." Troy whispered as the doctor informed the two of what to do. A few seconds later when Gabriella felt another contraction she started pushing as she squeezed Troy's hand tight. After several more pushes and Troy feeling like he had lost practically all the feeling in his hand, the doctor told her she was nearly there._

"_Gabriella I want you to give me one final push now because then we can finally deliver baby Bolton, ok?" Gabriella nodded as Troy pushed her hair off her sweaty face._

_Gabriella squeezed as hard as she could and pushed as hard as she could before falling back feeling their baby slip out of her. _

"_Congratulations mommy and daddy. You have a beautiful baby girl. Dad do you want to cut the cord?" Gabriella nodded at Troy who released her hand and cut the cord as the doctor handed the baby to the awaiting nurse who wrapped her in a blanket before handing her over to a tearful Gabriella. _

"_Here you go mommy. Here's your new baby girl." Gabriella grinned as her daughter who had been squirming around crying in the nurse's arms was placed on her chest as the nurse moved away and let Troy get close to his girls._

"_She's amazing Gabi." Troy whispered as Gabriella kissed their daughter and then Troy as Troy kissed their daughter too._

"_She's so beautiful." Gabriella commented running her fingers delicately over the baby's cheeks and head._

"_Just like her mom." Gabriella sighed happily as she felt Troy rest his head on top of her shoulder as they looked at their daughter. _

"_Excuse me but we need to know clean the two up." The nurse interrupted as the two nodded._

"_I'm going to tell the parents and everyone the news." Gabriella nodded as Troy kissed her and the baby once more before leaving the room._

_Everyone was anxiously awaiting news. They knew Gabriella had gone down and were waiting for Troy or someone now to let them all know everything was ok. The whole gang was there, after Vance Evans had his jet pick them all up after they all received the news about Gabriella, along with both their families. Troy walked in to see them all facing the other way._

"_I'm a dad." They all looked at Troy hearing his voice and smiled. "We have a very healthy and beautiful baby girl." Troy told them as the parents took it in turn to hug Troy followed by the other girls. _

"_How's Gabi?" Chad asked. Troy could hear the worry in his voice. He knew Chad and Gabriella were closer than any of the others in friendship terms and knew he would be waiting to know._

"_Gabi's fine just tired. She was amazing. She's just getting cleaned up and then will be moved back to the room." Troy assured him and Chad nodded satisfied. "I'm going to go back to them now. I'll come get you when you can come see them." They nodded as Troy disappeared. _

_When everyone was allowed into the room, Troy was sitting on the edge of the bed, proudly holding the baby while his other arm was wrapped around Gabriella. _

"_So Boltons' do we get to know this angels name or are we going to have to keep calling her baby Bolton?" Sharpay eagerly asked as Gabriella who was exhausted nodded to Troy to say._

"_Everyone meet Jessica Marie Bolton." Everyone could see proud Troy was of Jessica and Gabriella right there._

"_It's perfect." Taylor said as everyone agreed. Troy settled down closer to Gabriella and switched arms so that Jessica was lying in between her parents contentedly as everyone saw how perfect the three looked together._

_**(Two years later)**_

_Gabriella Bolton was in the kitchen cooking making a bottle for Jessica who was now 2 while her Troy was getting ready for their night practice._

**/A couple of years of up all nights a few thousand diapers later. **

**That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator./**

_Gabriella smiled walking over to the refrigerator that was covered in pictures of Jess and other people plus Troy and Gabriella with Jess on the front of it. _

_Troy smiled walking into the kitchen, taking his beautiful two year old daughter who looked exactly like her mom except with his eyes and ears, taking her from Gabriella with a wide smile. Smiling Troy watched as Jess pointed out the pictures of her on the refrigerator while Gabriella turned to make Jess's bottle. _

**/Oh yeah…..he loves that little girl./**

_Before Troy left for practice he kissed his wife on the lips and watched as Gabriella walked up the stairs and waited at the top as he set Jess down and watched as she fumbled up the stairs. Jess turned her head back around to smile at him while dragging her teddy bear. Troy just smiled and blew his daughter a kiss while saying, "Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncing brown curls." _

_**/Momma's waiting to tuck her in,**_

_**As she fumbles p those stairs.**_

_**She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.**_

**Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncing curls./**

"_I wuv ya dadda." She said at the top of the stairs in Gabriella's arms with a smile on her face blowing him a kiss before Gabriella turned the corner in the hallway leading to Jess's room. There goes my futures, my every things, there goes my life. Troy thought as he grabbed his basketball bag and keys to his black Audi S4 Cabriolet Convertible that matched Gabriella's. _

**/He smiles….**

**There goes my life.**

**There goes my future, my everything.**

**I love you, daddy goodnight. **

**There goes my life./**

**(End of flashback)**

**(A couple of minutes ago before Jess got into the car so flashback)**

_Sadly smiling at her daughter Gabriella watched at his beautiful 18 year old, Jessica Marie Bolton come down the stairs with her last suitcase getting ready to go to college on the West Coast. As Troy was out at Jesse's black Honda S2000 that was loaded up with Abercrombie, Hollister Co. Aero, American Eagle, Gucci, Prada, Juicy Couture, rue21 and Pink Ice cloths, and 15 plus more pairs of shoes and his American Express. He checked the oil and slammed the hood and walked back inside to and said to Jess, "Your good to go baby girl." _

_She smiled and hugged them both, " I love you both. So flipping much. You guys are everything to me. I love you both so much. I'll come visit every weekend. I call every chance I get. I love you both. Take care of each other." _

_Smiling Troy and Gabriella kissed their beautiful 18 year old daughter and watched as she got in the Honda, buckled up her seatbelt, plugged her iPod in, turned up the radio, started the engine and carefully pulled around the driveway circle, and making a right heading the hour toward the West Coast where she would attend college. _

**/She had that Honda loaded down.**

**With Abercrombie cloths and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.**

**He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go. **

**She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast./**

**(To the present)**

Troy watched as Jess drove off to the West Coast, knowing that this besides her wedding day was the day he had been fearing since she was born. He took his right hand and wiped off his tears that were falling as he cried. Gabriella who had walked back out into the living room from telling her mom on the phone that her baby was gone, was pulled into a tight hug by her sad, but happy husband.

"At least I still have one of my girls." Troy said tearfully.

"She'll always be your little girl, Troy. Never forget that, Wildcat. Never, no matter what. I love you." Gabriella said kissing him passionately on the lips.

"I love you too, Brie baby. So much. So fucking much." Troy said kissing her again and then walking to the couch with her in his arms, laying down he pulled her to lay down beside him as they both cried missing their little girl.

**(Flashback to when Troy found out abut becoming a dad)**

_After walking back out of the locker room he found Gabriella where he left her. Pulling her to him he told her that it would be alright and not to worry. That he was their and scared too. And that he loved her no matter what and that he was their for him._

**(Present)**

They both stayed crying on the couch for the longest times knowing that even though they would see her soon, they still missed their baby girl who was just a baby yesterday. Who loved going to all of Troy's and Chad's Lakers' practices and games. The one that shared Troy's love for basketball with him.

**/And he cried,**

**There goes my life.**

**There goes my future, my everything.**

**I love you.**

**Baby good-bye.**

**There goes my life.**

**There goes my life.**

**Baby good-bye./**

* * *

**Well, there you go. My first Troyella one-shot. I hoped you liked it. Please no flames. And please R&R. **

**Much love,**

**Jessica xo**

**P.S. THE SONG WAS "THERE GOES MY LIFE'' BY KEN****NY CHESNEY. **


End file.
